


fall in love in a single touch

by EternallySilverMagnusandAlec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst and Fluff, Child Neglect, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Reference Neglect, M/M, Magnus and Alec are just very in love okay, Sad for a touch and then mostly soft, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec/pseuds/EternallySilverMagnusandAlec
Summary: The Lightwood children never grew up particularly accustomed to easily given, gentle touches.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	fall in love in a single touch

Touch was a gift in the Lightwood household. It was something to be traded, used to praise good behavior and withheld near constantly. Given infrequently enough that it developed craving, something settled into their bones that left a longing in their chests as they ached for the smallest slivers of affection.

These moments became commonplace. Warm fingers tangled together and arms around him, holding. Magnus's cheek pressed against his with the warmth of his boyfriends' breath close enough Alec felt it.

“You alright?” Lovingly, cat eyes searching.

Alec breathed, and when his soft smile came it was blinding. “I’m… _perfect_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write something more like this someday, I'm a sucker for touch-starved characters :o In any case, here, have a drabble that I'm proud of!
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://eternallysilvermagnusandalec.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
